Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat having an increased number of kinds of seat arrangements.
Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle seat in which—in the state in which the rear end part of a seat cushion constituting a vehicle seat is supported to be rotatable in the front and rear direction on the front side of a stowage recess (storage recess) in vehicle body floor, and a seat back is folded over the seat cushion—the vehicle seat can be rotated to the rear and stowed in the stowage recess.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-82698 (“the '698 Publication”), there are provided rotating shafts provided in both right and left side edge parts in the front part of the stowage recess and brackets provided in right and left parts of the rear end part of the seat cushion, and the brackets are disposed to be rotatable in the front and rear direction with respect to the rotating shafts, whereby the seat can be stowed in the stowage recess by supporting the rear end part of the seat cushion to be rotatable in the front and rear direction.
In the technique described in the '698 Publication, the configuration is made such that although the vehicle seat can be made in seat arrangements of setting state and stowage state, other seat arrangements cannot be provided.
If the seat is rotated to the rear, and the seat cushion and the seat back in an ordinary setting state are used as the seat back and the seat cushion, respectively, a seat arrangement in which the seat can be used as a rearward seat can be provided. This seat arrangement is a seat arrangement known as a so-called “open bench”.